valkyriecrusadeunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Valkyries in Japan
In my introduction i mentioned that i study Japanese. BTW, my name is wolf, my name on VC is "wolf 狼の雨NYC男" And my member number is 211ec Thats actually the reason why i started playing.. I wanted to immerse myself into a game that would force me into using the Japanese that I learned. The games in complete Japanese were too hard to understand for me, so instead, i looked for any game in English that was popular in Japan. That's how I found Valkyrie Crusade. In my setting, I chose my language as Japanese and that allowed any names written in Japanese to pop up when I play. So I made my own Alliance and chose the language as Japanese so I could possibly friends that spoke Japanese. So my Alliance by accident became an all-language kind of alliance because many Chinese and Korean players joined it. Even though the posts allow for only short messages, I have learned alot from translating any Asian language from English, and did find a few friends to practice Japanese with. If you want to find any Japanese site, you can just "sound it out" and search that way. This is because Japanese doesn't have an alphabet. BUT the way Japanese words sound in Engish is called Romanji, so you can search for anything Japanese without having to learn the Japanese "Alphabet/Characters". The Japanese "alphabet" really isn't an alphabet with single letters. It's a collection of sounds called a "syllabary" that is usually equal to 1 consonant plus 1 vowel. For Example, the Japanese letters/characters or "ji" represent sounds such as ka-ku-ke-ki-ko . When you write out Japanese words in syllables according to how they sound (roughly), what you get is Romanji. The name for the Valkyrie Crusade App in Japanese is " kame kai no va-ru-ki-ri" .There are no L's in Japanese, they are replaced by R's. The i in Japanese is the e sound, so ki-ri sounds like "kee-ree" . This bypasses having to learn Japanese characters just to write a word in Japanese, especially when you know a Japanese word you would like to Google, or search on the Internet. Valkyrie Crusade App in Japanese is not called "Valkyrie Crusade". This becomes annoying when you are trying to search for information about the game, or card artwork, or card fan-art made by players in Japan, etc.. It makes it impossible to find a manual or a complete set of directions for the game... simply because it DOESN'T exist. SO knowing what the "real" name of the game is called in Asian Languages helps alot! I learned the game by trial and error, I probably restarted playing VC over a dozen times. Then I learned about online trading card game or TCG forums where people discuss playing the game. There I got many tricks I never knew and tricks never explained in the short game info. The VC App in Asia is translated as "God World of Valkyrie" or "Kami Kai no Valkyrie". Below I spell out the Japanese name so tht you can copy and paste it into a search, find more sites with info and artwork, then use Google Translate to translate the pages for you. BY using copy/paste you can bypass having to spell it out on a Japanese keyboard. Title of VC in Japan: 神界のヴァルキリー The romanji is kami kai no varukirii Plain text not using the kanji characters: かみかいのヴァルキリー "God (kami) World (kai) 's/of (no) varukirii. In japanese there is no letter L. Many Japanese gamers create their own fansites, so here are a few more useful search words you could add to your search: Video game: geemu ゲーム magazine: zasshi ざっし or 雑誌 crusade: kuruseido クルセイド card: kaado. カード if you need more words, just ask in the comments. You could use google translate to find words but sometimes they give the wrong word or wrong spelling. The best online Japn dict. I use is denshijisho.com